Stark and Zoey
by Redbird101
Summary: it has been 3 years since Zoey banished Klona and there is a sweet surpries on the way!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

As we walked away from the rec hall I started to wonder where Stark was. He had disappeared after the ritual and I had not seen him since.

"Zoey, Stark went back to his dorm. He said he wasn't feeling right." Damien said as if he cloud read my mind.

"Thanks, I am gonna go see if he is alright". I said starting to walk away.

As I walked away it began to snow so I ran to Starks dorm.

When I reached, the door it had not been closed right. I knocked loudly on the door and from the inside came a small "come in". As I walked in Stark was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands.

"Stark what's the matter?" I said as I started towards him .

"Nothing I just was a bit tried, so I just came back here" he replied. I sat on the edge of his bed and put my arm around him. He looked funny and sorta out of colour.

"Are you sure your all right?" I asked again sounding worried.

"Yea now that you here" he said in his cocky tone which surprised me. He leaned into me and pressed his lips to mine. His tongue ran over my bottom lip asking its way into my mouth, which I opened and accepted the invitation quite eagerly. We kissed each other for about 5 minutes. We stopped because we heard a rap on the door.

I got of the bed and made my way over to the door. I wished I hadn't opened the door because the last person I had wanted to see this day was standing in front of me. Erik Night!

"Zo who is it?" Stark called from behind me.

" Its Erik". I said trying to sound as calm as possible

" Hey" I said as I turned to Erik. He looked at me with this crazy jealous look.

"Erik!, Hello, is there anybody in there." I said knocking his chest.

"Oh sorry Zoey, I just came to talk to Stark, but it seems your busy so I will leave."

"Okay" I said but he had all ready turned to walk away. So I closed the door and felt arms go around me. As I turned around Stark whispered in my ear "Do you want to me to walk you back to your dorm or do you wanna stay here?".

"I think I will stay here if you don't mind. But is it okay if I get a shower?".

"Go a head" he paused for a second and then asked me the question I was waiting for. " Do you want me to wash your back?" he said with my favourite cocky smile he new I cloud not say no to.

" Yes if you don't mind" I gave him a little flirty smile as I walk into the bathroom. He followed me. As I was walking into the bathroom I felt hands grab my top and pull It over my head. I laughed and so did Stark. When I turned around he was pulling his shirt over his head. His chest was gorgeous , I could not stop staring at it. He was looking me up and down as I stood there in my bra and pants. Then he gave his cocky grin a stripped down to his boxers. Then we jumped in to the shower(yes in our underwear) because I new he had a surprise in store for me. Just standing in the shower looking at each other, he reached his hand out and pulled me to him and rapped me up in a kiss. Then I felt myself go back and hit the wall. Starks hand moved from my waist to the shower and turned it on. I shivered a bit and then let go of Stark and took of my underwear and started getting washed. He did the say thing.

"Mmmm" he said looking at me . I felt myself go pure red.

After we had finished in the shower Stark gave me one of his T-shirts and we went to bed but not before we had a make out session.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

When I woke up I rolled over and saw Stark lying beside me. He looked so peaceful and I did not want to wake him up, so I slid outta the bed carefully and went to the bathroom.

When I came back out, Stark was sitting on the edge of the bed looking like he just woke up.

"Morning babe" I said.

"Morning hot stuff. Are you gonna go see the gang or are you just going to stand there looking at my hot body?".

"I am going to get dressed and then I am gonna go see the gang". I answered him back.

"Right, me to" he said looking funny. All of a sudden I felt sore everywhere. I felt my knees hitting the ground as I screamed in pain.

"Zoey!, its alright. You have completed the change" Stark said helping me of the floor. As soon as I was up I walked over to the bathroom and opened the door. As I stood there it was like I was looking at a familiar stranger. I had all the same features but my spiral tattoo was spread over my face. It was beautiful. As I stood there Stark came behind me and rapped his arms around me and smiled.

"I think its beautiful" he said looking at me with love filled eyes.

"Okay lets go get ready" I said, my voice sounding a bit weird.

After we were ready, we walk to the stables to find Professor Lenobia. When we reached her she was cleaning a stall.

"Lenobia?". I said as I walked towards her. Hand in hand with Stark.

"Zoey, Stark what can I do for you" she said as she turned around. As she seen my mark, her face was full of joy and happiness.

"Ooohh Zoey. I see you have completed the change, I will have to bring you to Nyx's temple. But first we have to inform Neferet and we also need to find Dragon". she said as she started to walk.

"Okay" I said as I followed her. Stark just came with me.

" Stark I am afraid you cannot come" Lenobia said in a serious tone.

"Okay. Zoey I will wait in the girls dorm for you". Hs said as he gave me a kiss smack on the cheek.

"Right I will see you there. Oh and by the way don't tell the others."

" Don't worry Z I wont" he said as he walked away. Leaving me and Lenobia standing there."Come now Zoey, we don't have all night" she startled me as I was looking at Starks ass, as he walked away. After another second I turned and started to follow her. **(A/N: I am not going to go into details about the ceremony).**

After he ceremony ( which was weird) I made my way to my door to find that all my things were gone. I took my phone out of the back pocket of my jeans and gave Stark a ring.

"Hello?". He asked.

"Hello, do you know where all my things are?."

"Yea, they moved them over to the teaching block."

" Okay. Where are you?"

"I am over in my room, then I am going to get something to eat."

"Okay. See you soon."

So sorry. Its been ages. I have had a lot on my mind. I promise the next chapter will be soon…xoxox…Megan…xo


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

When I made my way to the dinning room I bumped onto Eric. He just stared at me, luckily I saw Stark behind him so I just walked by him.

"Well that was awkward", I said as soon as I got my dinner. I just don't know how to talk to Eric anymore after what happened between Loren and me. I was kinda shocked by him and Venus like she is just a large ho who thinks she is better than everyone else. WHAT was he thinking? Maybe he was just trying to get back at me, but Venus. He could have just went with Becca, well she is STILL all over Stark. I feel like kicking her butt with sprit.

I laughed and everyone at the table just stared at me like I was crazy.

"Z, what are you laughing at?" Stevie Rea said as she stared at me.

" OH naffin I was just thinking about Becca and how she is still all over Stark and how much I want to kick her butt with sprit. And how Eric went to Venus after I broke up with him for like the 200 time." The all just burst out laughing and I noticed Eric and Venus staring at us. So I kinda did something I kinda regret I gave them the fingers.

"ZOEY!" the gang all shouted and then all laughed.

After dinner

Walking back from the dinning hall I felt happy cause I had Stark by my right side and the gang by my left. We all said our goodbyes and went to our next classes. OHH goddess I have drama with the only and only Mr Ex Boyfriend Eric Night.

OHHH even worse Venus and the red fledglings came back to the school. Venus just happens to be in my drama class. UGH goddess please help me!

"Okay settle down please" Eric said as he walked into the classroom with Venus right behind him (ugh I hate her).

"Today we are going to be doing tablos. I want you all to get into groups of 4 or 5 and start making up non-moving scenes from Alice in wonder land, okay go."

Everyone got off their seats and went to find their groups. I just sat there cause there was no room in any groups left and I was not doing it cause I am going to become High Priestess in a week so I don't have to do any work.

"Zoey can u come here please" Eric shouted down to the back of the classroom where I sat listing to Airplanes by B.O.B.

"Yes Mr Night" I said as I reached his desk. ( yea I have to call him Mr Night)

"Zoey, why aren't you doing the work I assigned."

" Cause Mr Night I become High Priestess in the week so Lebonia said that I did not have to do all the work my teachers assign. You can call her if you want. So if you don't mind I am going to the stables. Bye!"

Ughh I hate him soo much. Instead of going to the stables I went to Starks class to get him out so we could go into town. His teacher was kinda surprised when I appeared at the class room door, but he let him out with all the other students complaining. Soo we went to my little bug and drove to town.

A/N: chapter 4 will be up soon….. Megan…xxx


End file.
